Una oportunidad para amar
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Siempre hay que darse una oportunidad, una oportunidad en la que se te permita ser feliz, una oportunidad...para amar


Shugo Chara.

* * *

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

Aclaración: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pero me gusta escribir sobre estos personajes… ¡Que viva el Amuto!

. Titulo: Una oportunidad para Amar.

. Advertencia: Estaba muy deprimida cuando lo escribí…

. Personajes Principales: Hinamori Amu y Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

. Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Una Oportunidad para Amar.

Se veía una silueta oscura que entonaba una triste y dulce melodía de violin, con la mirada totalmente perdida, sin expresión alguna, era un joven parado ante una tumba, mientras sentía que el dolor se apaciguaba en su interior, otra silueta se le acercaba…

-Ikuto ¿Estás bien?-se escucho una voz de una joven mujer.

-Sí, no te preocupes amor, ya estoy bien-dijo sonriendo.

…

* * *

Tiempo atrás…

…...

Un peli azul caminaba por un gran y solitario parque de Tokio al atardecer cuando vio a una chica peli rosa llorando y le llamo la atención…

-Hola… ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?-dijo sonriéndole-Me llamo Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Eh-dijo sorprendida-¡Gracias!

-¿De qué?-dijo sin entender.

-Gracias por verme… Ikuto-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

El chico se asombro, sin duda era muy bella, tenía un brillo apagado, sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, pero no entendía nada de lo que sucedía…

-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo mostrando un poco de interés…

-Mi nombre es Amu, Hinamori Amu-dijo tratando de sonreír-Es un gusto conocerte Ikuto.

-Lo mismo digo, Amu-dijo mirándola-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que… La persona que quería solo jugaba conmigo, nunca me quiso-dijo llorando-Solo me uso y cuando ella estuvo libre me dejo para ir por el amor de mi mejor amiga… Sabía que lo amaba y lo acepto, cuando le pregunte porque me hacia esto, solo me dijo que la amistad que teníamos no importaba, que solo era una escusa para estar cerca del, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero aun no puedo parar de llorar, no sé por qué le doy tanta importancia si ya paso, pero duele-dijo llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón-cada vez que los veía juntos salía corriendo, hasta que, no sé por qué no recuerdo nada más, me canse de todo y tampoco sé cuando llegue a este lugar, creo que corrí tanto que no me di ni cuenta-sonríe, secándose sus lagrimas-lamento hacerte perder el tiempo con mis problemas, Ikuto. Nos acabamos de conocer y ya te cuento mis problemas, debes tener cosas que hacer.

-Tranquila, yo te pregunte y tu solo me respondiste-serio-No tengo nada que hacer… Tendrías que ir a tu casa, ya se hace muy tarde…

-Sí, mis padres estarán preocupados-le sonrió-Gracias de nuevo, por todo…

-Espera, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto de pronto.

-Claro que si, Ikuto-dijo feliz-siempre estaré en este lugar, si es que quieres hablar de algo…

Ella se fue, dejándolo solo, el reacciono al ver que estaba ya muy oscuro para que ande sola en la noche y por esos lugares…

-Espera, Amu.-dijo y salió a buscarla.

Ella aun debía estar cerca, pero por más que busco y busco no la pudo encontrar, había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-Ya se fue… No sé ni en donde vive para ver que haya llegado bien…

Durante un tiempo se encontraban y hablaban de muchas cosas, se divertían por las ocurrencias de Ikuto y así el tiempo pasaba rápido, muchas veces se habían encontrado de noche y ella al despedirse desaparecía sin dejar rastro del camino que había tomado ni nada por el estilo, solo desaparecía del parque, era como si no hubiese estado en ese lugar.

…

Al pasar un mes… 

…

Ikuto volvía a pasar por ese lugar y la vio de nuevo en ese mismo lugar llorando…

-Siempre que te veo estas llorando, Amu…-dijo esperando una respuesta-¿Ahora qué paso?

-No se puede evitar, mis lagrimas caen y no lo las puedo retener, se van, no puedo detenerlas Ikuto, no puedo, trato de ser fuerte pero me hace daño, me daña todo esto, solo tengo 15 años y sufro por esto, no lo comprendo… Me dijo tantas veces que me amaba y ahora se lo dice a ella, con la diferencia de que a mi solo me mentía y a ella le dice la verdad.

-No tienes que seguir pensando en eso-dijo tiernamente-Las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez el no te merecía, piensa en esto como una señal de que no era para ti y que te espera algo mejor. No soy el más indicado para dar consejos de este tipo, pero creo que no puedes olvidar ese sentimiento ni tomarlo tan a la ligera, si consigues amar a alguien mas no será de la misma forma, tal vez mas, tal vez menos, pero cada amor es único, vívelo de ese modo… A decir verdad, si tú me conocieras ni me permitirías acercarme a ti.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente…

-¡Dicen que soy un PERVERTIDO!-dijo mostrando una mirada muy sexy.

-¿Solo lo dicen? O ¿Eres realmente uno?-dijo sonriendo…

El se le acerco mucho mas quedando a centímetro de sus labios y le susurro.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-dijo sonriendo y dejando sin habla a la chica.

-¡Solo era una pregunta!-dijo a la defensiva-Además puedes contestarme, no hace falta nada mas…

-Pero si quieres saber la respuesta, primero tengo que darte una demostración-dijo mirando el sonrojo creciente en la cara de la chica-Para comprobar una hipótesis hay que hacer un experimento, ¿Quieres experimentar algo mas conmigo? Después me dirás tu conclusión, gatita…

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!-dijo apartándose del-Ya tengo una respuesta, realmente eres un pervertido…

-No Amu, esa no es la respuesta que espero-dijo acercándose- ¿Sí o no? Aunque prefiero un si…

Ella no sabía cómo hacer para cambiar el tema de conversación hasta que vio que llevaba un estuche cargando en la espalda…

-¿Qué es lo que llevas en ese estuche?-pregunto…

-Un violin-dijo sonriendo-Aun eres una niña, como lo suponía, cambiar de conversación cuando te preguntan algo así es cosas de niños…

-No soy una niña, Ikuto deja de tontear-dijo acercándosele-No soy una niña ¿Te quedo clara?

-¡Solo una niña actuaria así!-dijo burlón.

-Si soy una niña, ¿algún problema?-dijo enfadándose- ¿Qué problema tienen los hombres con eso?

-Amu, yo no tengo ningún problema, solo que no sé lo que me pasa ¿Me disculpas?-dijo sonriéndole-Te tengo que decir algo que no entiendo, desde que nos conocimos no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, siempre te observo desde lejos hasta que te vas, cuando te marchas corro para alcanzarte pero ya no estás y me desespero, te has adueñado de mi vida en solo una tarde y no quiero dejarte ir de mi lado, te quiero…

-¿Qué?-dijo Amu-¿Me quieres?

-No… ¡TE AMO!-dijo acercándose- TE AMO TANTO, PERO NO SE PORQUE SIENTO QUE TE VOY A PERDER…

-Ikuto…-dijo-¿Me amas, a mí?

-Claro que si-dijo acercándose-No lo puedo explicar y solo quiero que lo sepas.

El se le acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte, luego se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasionado…

-Gracias-dijo ella-¡Gracias por todo Ikuto, gracias por quererme y por decírmelo! Ahora puedo estar tranquila, no sé qué puedo pasar a partir de este momento pero siento que te quiero, que te quiero mucho, pero sé que te lastimare cuando sepas mi verdad…

-¿Qué pasa Amu?-dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Hace un año, después de haberlos visto tan felices y juntos, Salí corriendo y al querer intentar cruzar esa calle, que viene hacia el parque un auto me choco, desde entonces he estado en el hospital, sin poder despertar, estoy aquí en busca de una oportunidad para amar…

-¿Me dejarás darte esa oportunidad a mi?-dijo el-Quédate a mi lado, veras que te amare siempre…

-Ve al hospital…-le dijo y desapareció.

Ante estas palabras corrió desesperado, al llegar vio a la secretaria que atendía en la entrada…

-Srta. Se encuentra aquí Hinamori Amu.

-Si señor… ella está aquí en coma-dijo-¿Es pariente de ella?

-Soy un amigo…

-Sus padres están allí…-dijo señalando a tres personas.

-Puedo pasar a verla…-Desesperado.

-No lo sé, pregúnteles a ello…

-gracias…

El se les acerco decidido, tomo valor…

-Srs. Hinamori, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tal vez ustedes no me conozcan pero soy un amigo de su hija, recién me acabo de enterar de lo que paso… ¿Quisiera que me permitieran verla? Si no es mucha molestia…

-¿Ikuto?-dijo la mujer empezando a llorar-Mi hija empezó a pronunciar ese nombre hace un mes, cuando estaban a punto de desconectarle los aparatos que la mantienen viva, cuando la escucharon dijeron que no podían proceder porque ella aun podía recuperarse…

-Déjalo pasar-dijo el padre viendo la desesperación que tenía el joven.

El se apresuro a ir al cuarto, se impresiono con esa imagen que le desgarraba el alma, era Amu, su Amu con miles de aparatos y cables que le permitían seguir atada a la vida, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor y como sus mejillas se humedecían, las lagrimas se hicieron presente sin poder detenerlas y recordando el mes que llevaban de conocerse, cayó de rodillas por el terrible dolor que sentía en todo su ser ante la atenta mirada de sus padres y una pequeña niña que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía…

Se acerco para tomar su mano, se inclino un poco para sentir las caricias de la mano de la joven en su rostro…

-Amu, ya estoy aquí-dijo con una voz quebrada-¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes, contigo le encontré sentido a mi vida! Quiero verte sonreír, verte sonrojar, verte como te enojas con cada estupidez que digo, que puedas salir de este lugar, verte feliz y encontrar para ti una razón para que no sufras mas por él, no permitiré que nadie te dañe, ni que te hagan sufrir, simplemente te quiero mucho, tu sabes que yo si te amo, soy Ikuto, ¡Despierta!

Los padres no salían del asombro, no conocían a este chico y él sabía que su hija estaba mal, además la reacción que tenia al verla en ese estado, era algo muy abrumador, ninguno de los presente entendía nada, pero la pequeña noto que Amu apretaba la mano del chico…

-Onii-chan esta agarrando la mano de su novio-dijo asombrada-Mira mama, papa… ¡Onii-chan está feliz!

Se acercaron más, sin poder creer lo que pasaba… El padre de Amu salió corriendo a buscar al doctor que llego al poco tiempo para ver a la chica…

-Amu… Soy Ikuto… ¿Me recuerdas?-dijo él.

-I… Ik… Iku… ¡Ikuto!-dijo dormida-Si, te recuerdo.

-Sí, Amu…-dijo sonriendo-¡Quiero que te recuperes!… Así podre estar por siempre a tu lado…

-Gracias-Amu sonrió un poquito…

-No, soy yo quien te agradece por darme una oportunidad de haberte conocido, ahora quiero que te recuperes…

Todos estaban alegres, pero el doctor no tenía una buena cara…

-Srs. Quiero hablar con todos ustedes-saliendo del cuarto.

-Ya regreso Amu-dijo Ikuto.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados soltándole la mano…

-Si doctor-dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el padre preocupado.

-Algunas veces un paciente tiene mejorías de este tipo, pero es solo para despedirse de sus seres amados y de alguien que estaba esperando...-dijo el doctor- y muy pocas veces sucede el milagro de que el paciente se salve…

-NOOOO…-se escucho decir de repente, eran un grupo de chicos-¿Qué pasara con Amu-chii?

-Tranquilízate Yaya-dijo una rubia conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Sí, no tienes porque ponerte así-dijo un chico aguantando sus lágrimas…

-No te hagas el duro Kukai-dijo Yaya-Amu-chii… Esta muy mal…

-¿Qué paso?-dijo un chico entrando…

La rubia se abrazo a él, comenzando a llorar…

-Nagihiko, Amu se puede morir, lo acaba de decir el doctor-dijo ella.

-Tranquilízate Rima, ella nos necesita bien-dijo él.

-¿Chicos?-dijo la madre de Amu…

-¿Por qué?-dijo la castaña-Amu-chii, es fuerte y no nos puede dejar…

-Ella estará bien-se escucho una voz desconocida para los recién llegado-Ella se pondrá bien y punto… No quiero escuchar una solo palabra más de que Amu morirá, porque no será así…

Después de decir esto Ikuto volvió a entrar en la habitación en donde se encontraba la joven…

-¿Quién es él?-dijo Yaya.

-¿No lo conocen?-pregunto la madre da Amu.

-Es el novio de mi Onii-chan-dijo Ami…

Los chicos se asombraron…

-Ninguno de nosotros lo conocemos-dijo Kukai-Nunca lo vimos con Hinamori.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Rima-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Ikuto Tsukiyomi-dijo el padre de la chica-Nos pidió desesperado si podíamos dejarlo ver a Amu, cuando le comenzó a hablar ella comenzó a reaccionar…

-Entonces, ello se conocen de antes del accidente-dijo Nagihiko-Pero no lo vi antes…

Todos entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con Amu abriendo los ojos de a poco…

-¡¿Estás aquí?!-dijo ella…

-Claro que si, piensas que después de conocerte te dejaría, eso no lo pienses nunca, quiero estar contigo, no importa nada mas, quiero verte bien, paseando en el parque como tantas veces te vi, a pesar de lo triste que podías estar siempre tenias una hermosa sonrisa para mi… Ahora que por fin pude encontrarte no quiero dejarte ir…

Ella se veía feliz…

-Amu-chii-dijo llorando Yaya.

El resto de los chicos la miraban con una sonrisa…

-Gracias chicos por estar…-dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa…

Pero de pronto se escucho el aparato que tenia hacer un pequeño ruido…

-Amu… Amu-dijo Ikuto desesperado-Rápido llamen al doctor… La presión está bajando…

Todos corrieron en busca del doctor, después de un rato llego con un grupo de enfermeras…

-salgan de la habitación, por favor-dijo el médico…

Todos salieron del cuarto, después de un rato salió el doctor…

-Lo siento mucho, pero no pudimos hacer nada por ella-dijo el médico-La joven acaba de fallecer…

Todos se taparon la boca y empezaron a llorar, Ikuto sentía que las lágrimas le recorrían la cara…

-No-dijo el-Amu, no me dejara…

Todo los vieron asombrado y el corrió para la habitación y se encerró allí, la habían desconectado del respirador artificial, Ikuto agarro el aparato que los médicos habían utilizado, empezó a tratar de reanimarla, así estuvo durante un rato sin escuchar a nadie, lo que le decían desde fuera, hasta que vio que ella volvía, entonces dejo el aparato y se abrazo a ella, los médicos forzaron la puerta para poder entrar y se encontraron con la sorpresa que estaba bien y que podía respirar sin la necesidad de una maquina, la familia y los amigos de Amu comenzaron a llorar sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Ikuto seguía a su lado…

… Tiempo actual.

…...

-Gracias por acompañarme, Amu-dijo Ikuto-Acabas de salir del hospital y me acompañas a ver la tumba de mis padres, gracias por ser así y no dejarme solo…

-Gracias por devolverme la vida, gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo, GRACIAS por todo lo que me das, te agradezco por darme tu amor…-sonríe, mientras se subían a un auto.

-Te amo-dijo el…

-Yo también te Amo, Ikuto-dijo ella besándolo-Gracias por darme una oportunidad para amar…

Fin…


End file.
